fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Counterfeit Warrior
This page was last edited when Fable2.com was working. I believe you can now go to the X-box LIVE site to play the mini game. Maybe someone who plays on-line could improve this page.Garry Damrau(talk) 07:22, December 14, 2011 (UTC) DAMN, it did it to me again. I was trying to make a comment on the talk page of The Counterfeit Warrior and Wiki created a new page. Would an Admin please delete this page. and maybe move the above comment to the correct place ?Garry Damrau(talk) 07:29, December 14, 2011 (UTC) :Sorted. The talk page for the article didn't actually exist yet, so I've moved this to the right place. I'll mark the page for updating. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Updates and the items. Its been added to the page that the latest updates for Fable II allow players to get the items without need for the website/mini game. Unless an update came out within the last month, I doubt this is true. I have all the updates the devs brought out for Fable II, yet I had to use the website to get the items for the achievements requiring them.--Alpha Lycos 12:36, December 14, 2011 (UTC) In February of 2012 I was able to go to the Lionhead (or was in Xbox?) site, log in and recieve the "Congratulation you have unlocked etc." message. Shortly thereafter I started two games using my Gamertag. I got all of the items promised. Just recently (November 2012) I started a new game and it still worked. The Counterfeit Warrior being a one-use item would need to be duplicated before using it, which can be done but is highly unlikely that anyone does that. I dont think that possibility needs even to be mentioned.Garry Damrau(talk) 03:43, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Getting the book. I'm very sorry, and this is basically a disgraceful move, but I just cannot find this book in the game so far. Maybe someone can gift it to me? I can then send it back, it is not a big deal. Or maybe someone can say which type of citizen can gift it you? I guess, it is thugs, but I cannot get one so far... - 20:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) (i1west) :It takes a lot of time to find the book, one place I find it often is for sale in the bowerstone book shop.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 21:12, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :It is my belief that, that book is acquired in the locked chest in the Heroes Guild that says to go to fable2.com. Since it is no longer possible to open it, the only way to get the book it is as a gift from another player who did open it.- Garry Damrau(talk) 21:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) A.K.A. ExcellentGuide :Not to say AlphaLycos is wrong. It may all depend on when you got the update and whether you did A Heroes Tale or went to the Lionhead site while it was active.-Garry Damrau(talk) 21:33, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::The fact is, it was pretty easy for me to find Apocaliptyc Pink Dye. I've got one from Reaver's mansion. I've never passed any of Hero's Tale stuff and I have the last update. So I'm pretty sure other things are also in game? I really do not know. And it is also pretty hard to find someone who can trade you a book nowadays. - 22:00, March 30, 2013 (UTC) (i1west) :::I will look but I think I have a save with the book you need. I can give you the Chicken Suit and a Hero Doll too as these are available for purchase in-game after opening the chest.- Garry Damrau(talk) 22:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I will be grateful. I do not need a Chicken Suit, though Hero Doll would be nice. I also can get everything back just by duplicating my savegame. :::::I just hope i will be able to connect. I had some weird issue when i could not connect to NTSC version of Saints Row 2 with russian PAL version. Though when I bought european PAL, I've connected... weird. - 22:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) (i1west) :::::I tried to send a message to gamertag 'i1west' but it said it doesn't exist. Send me a message or friend request. I have room for 1 new friend. I do have that book & you can keep it if we connect. My alias here is also my gamertag.-Garry Damrau(talk) 18:11, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yes, it doesn't exist and I already sent you a message and a friend request, though I could mess things up. My gamer tag is R055 R. Second one is zero. Thanks onwards. - 18:22, March 31, 2013 (UTC) (i1west) :::::::Garry, thank you very much for giving me the book and the dolls. I do not know if it is possible to find the book, but it is definitely easier to ask someone for it, so one more thank you to you for your help. :::::::@Lycos Before Garry gave me the book I've massacred population of Westcliff around 20 times and regulary checked Fiction Burns and Reaver's Mansion. I haven't received the book as a gift or from bookshelf and I haven't saw it as a buyabale. I guess, to get this book as a gift is as rare as receive Bandit Boots as a gift.- 16:44, April 1, 2013 (UTC) (i1west) Update From the number of people on the Lionhead Forums that are looking to get the Fowl Player and the Completionist achievement, I am fairly certain that you cannot buy this book or the Chicken Suit at any time during the basic game. A Hero's Tale items are rarer now than ever.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:51, June 12, 2013 (UTC) :Basic game, like no DLC or anything, then no. The items such as Hero Doll, Chicken Suit and this book are unable to be obtained. However, I think one of the DLC brings a couple of the items into the game, but since I have access to everything regardless for my main gamertag I cannot say for certain.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:33, June 13, 2013 (UTC) : If you look at the Lionhead Forums, there are gamers who have all the DLCs and they are still looking for the Chicken Suit, this book, and Hero Dolls. They already have The Colorist, The Meteorologist, Box of Secrets and other DLC only achievements so I am lead to believe them.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:47, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :I have found players who have the dolls and chicken suit though rare. After lots of work I have obtained them myself. The only thing I'm unable to find is the book The Counterfeit Warrior... Seems like they would've included this and the chicken suit with the Hal DLC since it's the only things missing.(Battle Plop (talk) 14:47, March 14, 2015 (UTC))